Let’s Turn Back Time
by TheUltimatePrankster
Summary: [Oneshot] Inuyasha waiting for Kagome as usual and he reflects on his thoughts. Was there an easy way to break it to her... that he loved her? InuKag


**Let's Turn Back Time**

**Oneshot**

Inuyasha sat in the nearest tree, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. He had his eyes closed, but that only increased his sense of smell and hearing. He'd know if anyone was within a few hundred feet of his. He could hear the leaves rustled as the wind blew through the branches. It was peaceful. In the shade of the tree, it wasn't too hot. It was a warm day with a nice swift breeze. He could smell all of the scents of the forest. He enjoyed doing this. Just sitting in peaceful conditions, thinking about things. At the moment there was only one thing really on his mind. Kagome.

He knew that he loved her, but he also knew that he should exactly proclaim his love. If he did, he'd be putting Kagome in more jeopardy that he already was. Besides, he didn't exactly know how Kagome felt about him. He knew that they were friends and he felt relatively safe about calling her his best friends. Don't be mistaken. He had the others as good friends too. Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo, but Kagome was special. In a sense, he wished he'd took more time when they first met to come to know her, rather than stick his nose up in the air, because of some petty differences. He realized now that he was a huge jerk. 'I wish that there was some way...' His thoughts were cut off when a familiar scent wafted to his nose. His lips curled up and he leaped down from the tree. First to appear was the huge yellow backpack. He would have laughed. She always carried that thing with her. Before it rolled over the rim of the well and plopped to the ground, he took it out of Kagome's hand and slung it over his shoulder, as he had seen Kagome do multiple times, and looked down into the well.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he extended his hand out to her. She smiled appreciatively as she took it and he lifted her out of the well.

"Thanks. What put you into this particularly fine mood?" She asked him. He shrugged. Kagome saw his with her backpack. It looked way out of place against his red kimono. "Do you want me to take that?" She asked as she pointed at the bag. He shook his head.

"No. I don't know why you bring it every time you come." He said as they began walking.

"It has the food and water, along with my school textbooks and other things that I need." He paused for a moment as they passed by the Sacred Tree. Out of nowhere, he stopped and slung the bag to the ground. Kagome gave him a weird look, but he acted like he didn't notice.

"I was thinking about something's today."

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" He sat own at the base of the tree and she followed his example.

"Do you ever wish that we could go back in time and do something over?" She sighed.

"Sort of."

"Like what?" She looked up into the branches of the Sacred Tree.

"I don't know. Many things I suppose. For example, I wish that I knew my father better before he died." Inuyasha nodded, understandingly. "I, also, wish that I hadn't done some other things."

"Have you ever regretted coming here? I mean... going back in time?" He asked, curiously. She looked at him.

"Honestly, no. Not really." Inuyasha was, kind of, surprised. They'd seen many battles. Some gruesome; others were disgusting. They'd got mad and yelled and screamed at each other many times. Through it all, she didn't regret it. Kagome misunderstood his silence. She thought maybe he wished that she never came or wished that she didn't come back ever again.

"I wish I could change what I did to you." Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish that I wasn't that jerk that I was whenever we first met. I put you through some things..."

"You tried to kill me."

"I did not." He said arrogantly. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead right now." Kagome waved it off with her hand.

"Anyways..."

"As I was saying before I was oh-so-rudely interrupted was that I put you through so much that you really didn't deserve and you still came back. Every time. I wish that I wasn't such an ass that I would have paid more attention and actually got to know you better. I miss the good old days when it was just us." He paused for a moment as he saw the look on her face. "Don't get me wrong. I like having other company, but I wish that we had some time like back then and I wish I got to know you." Kagome caught on to what he was saying and was a little shocked. She knew they were friends and that he could open up to her on little moments, but she never expected so much to be open to her.

"In that sense I miss those days." She said. Inuyasha looked over at her. The breeze was blowing her hair out of her face and he saw all of her facial features. The sun was reflecting in her eyes, causing them to shine and sparkle. He smiled as she turned and looked at him. She saw the smile that played on his lips and couldn't help, but smile as well. It was nice to see him smile. He didn't do it very often.

"Well, I guess we'll have to turn back time then, eh?" He said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers gently. He pulled away rather quickly, but not too quick. He searched her eyes with his to try to tell what she was thinking. She found him so cute when he felt insecure. She smiled at him and, then, returned the quick kiss for another one. He smiled against her lips as he kissed back. They broke apart reluctantly and Inuyasha stood up. He offered Kagome his hand, which she graciously took and they walked back to camp hand-in-hand.


End file.
